disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Emoji Blitz event list
The following is a list of past, current, and upcoming events of the mobile game Disney Emoji Blitz. Recurring Event Descriptions *'Challenge Event:' "Use emojis to play special missions! Buy to unlock emojis and level up emojis you already have! Complete special missions to win prizes!" **This event can only be played with the event-specific emojis. Each event-emoji has their own set of missions and prizes. *'Clear Event:' "Every round the board is covered with specific item. Gather all the items to collect a currency." **"Collect currency to win prizes!" Lucky Emoji's earn x2 currency. **Because no items drop from the grid during a Clear Event, Emojis that give out items (such as , , , etc.) when using their power will not add additional items on the grid during the event. **Event-specific currencies gathered after clearing all the items from the grid during a Clear Event will not be added to the Emoji Blitz keyboard. *'Food Fight Face-Off:' "Play versus other players in the Food Fight Face-off! Drop items to the bottom of the board. Collect the most items to win!" **"Blitz Items cause different effects that help you and hinder your opponent. Trigger Blitz Mode to create a Blitz item. Drop a Blitz Item to the bottom of the board to use it." ***There are three types of Blitz Items that help the player hinder his/her opponents when dropped to the bottom of the grid: Dole Whip, Gelatin, and Spoon. The Whip item helps make the opponent's gameplay a bit more difficult by covering the screen for a while. The Gelatin item covers the opponent's emojis with gelatin and emojis covered by gelatin cannot be matched and can only be cleared by using power-ups; however, it does not appear in every Food Fight Face-Off. The Spoon item steals power-ups from the opponent's grid and brings them to the player's grid to make it easier to win a Food Fight Face-Off; however, it does not appear in every Food Fight Face-Off. Combining a with any of the Blitz Items will cause extra food to appear on the grid. **Triggering Blitz Mode does not extend time during a Food Fight Face-Off. **Collect stars to win prizes and progress through the event. Every food gotten during game play counts as one star. Winning the round results in six stars; tying the round results in four stars; losing the round results in two stars. **There are four sets of prize maps: Breakfast Brawl, Lunch Rumble, Dinner Melee, and Dessert Duel. "Each map has a different set of lucky Emojis that earn x2 stars!" **While playing during a Food Fight Face-Off, there is no score tracking. **Unlike other events which feature a pause button, there is no pause button during a Food Fight Face-Off. Therefore, the player cannot pause to make the Food Fight Face-Off easier for him/her to win. **Currently, there are eleven emojis that cannot be used on Food Fight events due to their emoji power (adding time when time can't be altered for Food Fight events, etc.). The eleven emojis are , , , , , , , , , , and . ***Prior to the 2018 Halloween update, certain emojis such as and could not be used during a Food Fight Face-Off, because their emoji power can make it easier for the player to win a Food Fight Face-Off. **Items collected to defeat opponents during Food Fight Face-Off Events will not be added to the Emoji Blitz keyboard. *'Item Card Event:' "Use power ups to collect items." Each Item Card Event comes with four sets of item collections. There are nine items in each collection with rare items using the lucky emojis featured for the event. **If there are three item cards, the prizes for each item collection are as follows: , , and . **If there are four item cards, the prizes for each item collection are as follows: , , , and . **If there are five item cards, the prizes for each item collection are as follows: , , , , and . **"Collect a line of items to get a prize." Completing a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line of 3 items results in either a or a . This means there are eight prizes on an item collection until the final prize for the map. **Like in a regular item card, items the player has collected a certain amount of can still be added to the Emoji Blitz Keyboard, even if the player does not complete an item card during said event, especially when the event ends. **Whenever the player completes an item card and won the prize of each card completion, the prize where he/she won on the previous card after completing it can still be viewed but the collected items of the previous card cannot be collected again. The player moves on to the next item card he/she is currently at. *'Magic Key Event:' "Collect by dropping them to the bottom of the board. are rare and disappear if they're not quickly collected! Collect to open prizes! Open 3 to unlock the section. Unlock all prizes to win prize". **There are no lucky emojis for Magic Key events. **Unlike other events, Magic Key events are always set as default events and therefore cannot be turned off until the event ends or if you complete the event. **There are six in the section. Each costs nine . **There are four in the section. Each costs twenty-two . **Combining a with a spawns another and also resets its timer. ** collected during Magic Key Events will not be added to the Emoji Blitz Keyboard. *'Multi-Map Event:' "events on multiple maps with higher level emojis. Finish to collect prize and extra prizes!" **A Multi-Map Event has many sections of prize maps to earn prizes along the way, similar to Food Fight Face-Off Events which have four sections of prize maps. **Unlike regular prize map events, certain sections of a Multi-Map Event can only be played with the required event specific emojis at a certain level. To level up, the player can buy any character box with or or use on the required event specific emojis he/she has unlocked to play the prize map requiring the player to use higher level emojis. **Once the player finishes a prize map section, he/she will proceed to the next map with more prizes to earn. **Even when the player completes the previous prize map during a Multi-Map Event, the prize map where the player won the prize can still be viewed by pressing the arrow buttons on the map but it cannot be played again. However, the last prize the player won on the previous map can still be viewed before moving to the map the player is currently at. *'Rainbow Falls:' "Complete a series of one-game missions. If you fail, you restart at the first mission. Complete enough missions to win a prize. More missions unlock over time. Complete every mission in Rainbow Falls to win ." **Rainbow Falls events occur following completion of Villain, Survival, and Clear Events. **If the player does not complete a one-game mission in time during Rainbow Falls, he/she will be given the option of extending his/her gameplay for ; otherwise, he/she will restart from the first mission as said in the game's description. The amount of increases whenever the player uses them and still does not complete the one-game mission in time. **Once the player wins a prize during Rainbow Falls, he/she will proceed to the next set of missions with more prizes to earn. **Even when the player completes the previous Rainbow Falls challenges during Rainbow Falls, the challenge section where the player won the prize can still be viewed but it cannot be played again. However, the prize the player won on the previous Rainbow Falls missions can still be viewed before moving to the missions the player is currently at. *'Survival Event:' "items appear and stages before disappearing. Use power ups to collect specific items. Each round, you have health instead of a time limit. If items disappear, you lose some health. Collect item to win prizes. Emojis earn x2 specific item." **Currently, there are sixteen emojis that cannot be used on Survival events due to their emoji power (adding time when there is no time for survival events, finding items when there are no items for survival events, etc.). The sixteen emojis are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . **Items collected during Survival Events will not be added to the Emoji Blitz keyboard. *'Tag Team Event:' "Play with a team of two emojis!" (The player picks one and the computer picks the second) "Use powers to switch between emojis! Complete missions to win prizes! Missions with specific token are special! Team up with emojis on these missions! Complete all team missions to win a box featuring the event-specific emojis". **Emojis (especially special mission-showcased emojis) that the player has not unlocked yet are still playable during Tag Team Events, though their score values do not show up when the player clears a number of them in the results after each gameplay during this event until the player unlocks them. **During gameplay, the emoji being picked by the computer is always a random emoji, so the player cannot tell which emoji on the grid is being selected. **On certain special missions featuring the showcased emojis if the player has already unlocked them, he/she is able to use them during these missions to complete them faster. *'Token Event:' "Collect tokens from Missions and Events to win prizes!" **Token Events last for one month. During the month, any completed mission is worth 1,150 tokens instead of the typical 100 . **Unlike other events, Token Events are always set as default events and therefore cannot be turned off until the event ends or if you complete the event. **Staring on February 4, 2020, Magic Missions are introduced and completing one garners the player x5 tokens. These missions last 4 hours and a random regular mission becomes a magic one. **tokens accumulated during Token Events will not be added to the Emoji Blitz Keyboard. *'Villain Event:' "Villain's power charges over time. does an action to the board that affects gameplay such as adding obstacles, blocking the bottom of the grid, stealing power-ups on the grid, etc. On certain occasions during Villain Events when Villain adds obstacles on the grid to make the event a bit more difficult, the player must clear them using or Emoji powers; while on rare occasions, the player must either use or drop [event-specific item to hit Villain to make it a bit easier during the event]. Collect item to attack Villain and slow the villain's power! Use emojis to collect 2x specific item." **"Super items do x2 damage! Collect Super Items with specific emojis to get x4 item!" **"Earn to win or level up Villain." **Every emoji can be used during a Villain Event except for the villain the event is showcasing. **Items collected to defeat villains (especially obstacles added by villains that the player clears away) during Villain Events will not be added to the Emoji Blitz keyboard. Non-Event Character Release Dates Past and Current Events Upcoming Events Category:Disney Emoji Blitz Category:Lists